


Kuebiko

by Home_of_the_Space_Gays



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Denial, Existentialism, Murder, Murder in the snow, Other, Sadness, That's no fun, Unsub - Freeform, When the team is too late TM, Why'd you do that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Home_of_the_Space_Gays/pseuds/Home_of_the_Space_Gays
Summary: Short stories of everyone's favorite eidetic man going through some tough times... maybe there will be some happiness, probably not.





	1. Denial

“This isn’t a gunshot,” he muttered to himself, watching as he bled out from a very severe bullet wound.  
“I am not dying,” he chanted, as he fell to the ground, dying.  
“My team will be here soon,” he assured himself, as his team did not arrive.  
“I’m okay,” he choked out through a mouthful of blood, clearly not okay.  
He clutched his hand to his heart, spitting around a clot of copper in his mouth. He did not mind the metallic flavor, he did not mind the sensation of the fluid coating his tongue; what he couldn’t stand was the color. A horrible red hue that stood out against the stark white snow, staining the wintry ground with its impurity. The UnSub walked on, unseeing eyes turned away from his latest victim, unfeeling heart not knowing the damage he had just caused the world. He would go on to start his car on the third try (the cold had frosted over every surface, which did not exclude the engine) and drive off to get caught or to stay free.   
Reid would not live to find out.  
He curled in on himself, trying to conserve the last of his heat, trying to contain his remaining pints of blood inside of him. He was so strong, more determined than most; he lasted longer in the harsh elements.  
“I’m not dying, they’ll be here soon, I’m okay. I’m not dying, they’ll be here soon, I-I’m ok-kay.”  
He repeated the phrase until his chattering teeth could no longer support them, til his blue lips would allow no more air to pass through.   
The last thing he saw were two pairs of frantic boots. The last thing he heard was his name cutting through the howling wind. The last thing he thought was they came.


	2. The Battle of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun is a dangerous being, made up of gas, heat, and d e a t h.

The sun was more of an enemy than an old friend, a thing to be respected but not admired, a necessity to life that was nothing more, nothing less. It was too bright, too loud; too often was it present in the sky, ridding the streets of a comforting darkness and glaring down upon the world with an intensity that none could ever rival. The sunlight burned everything, and while it sustained life and provided joy, to Reid it was an annoyance. The rays reddened his skin, never a tan, always an angry, scratchy red that contrasted heavily with his typical pale pallor. The sun beat down on him no matter the actual temperature; he could never avoid the heat that found him in every situation, rain or shine; it never abated. Worst of all, he hated the sun because his eyes couldn’t handle the light. Harsh and painful, he could never take his sunglasses off for the fear of sore eyes and horrible headaches. The ache was unbearable; his eyes felt strained and unusable (he could barely look at a screen for an hour without succumbing to a migraine; the sun could just about kill him) and his head was thrust into a dull, throbbing cycle that no amount of water or electrolytes could fix. He felt powerless, useless when faced with a sunny, 80 degree day. Completely useless.  
On the other hand, Reid revelled in darkness. Savoring the shadows and the cool environment they tended to reside in. He could actually see better, he could think better; he almost felt safer, wrapped in the gentle embrace of a lightless world. A few lamps and a cracked curtain were the only sources of light allowed when he needed to think; he could stay there, seated in his desk with a pile of books and a cup of coffee, forever. It was comforting, such a release from the gore and unrest he had to deal with on a daily basis when working a case. The act of ‘kicking back,’ as Morgan would call it, relieved him of the anguish the job left him with. If only for a little while, because then his phone would buzz with a text that brought with it more stress, more heartbreak. Then he would have to venture into the light, the blinding light, to save the world from a wicked evil. But there would always be more evils, always be more crooked and twisted villains, breeding into the world as fast as rabbits and with much longer life-spans; Reid didn’t know if they were even doing much good.   
HIs job, in reality, had been fine until he had realized a very unsettling truth. No matter how much good there is in the world, there will always be more bad; and for every malignant thing there is hiding in the shadows, there will always be more dancing in the light.


End file.
